Shiro Sakai
Shiro Sakai (境 白 Sakai Shiro) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. They are known as the Ultimate Chemist. They are one of twenty-four students selected for the Killing School Tour. About Shiro was always the quiet and indoors-y type, preferring to play with their toy science kits than outside with the rest of the neighborhood. This would always concern their parents, who believed that the already meek and frail Shiro would grow to be unhealthy and fragile all their life. While they did go outside, mostly to humor their parents, at the same time they would find various materials he found outside, such as rocks, dirt, and grass, and see how they would interact with the chemicals from their various science kits. They grew up reading chemistry books and studying different types of mathematics so that they may one day become a revolutionary chemist, in the name of science. However, Shiro's non-binary gender identity quickly grew them quite a few people who denied they could ever be a scientist ("There's only two genders! You like science, you should know this! Go back to Tumblr and complain about your safe spaces there!"), but they continued pursuing science nevertheless. Appearance Shiro was born with albinism, making their skin a very pale white, their hair white, and their eyes red. They are almost always seen wearing lab attire - a light green-blue lab coat and pants, as well as rubber gloves in case chemicals are ever to spill on them. They also wear their lab goggles almost everywhere they go, mostly because their red eyes make them extremely sensitive to light. Shiro is also one of the thinner and shorter characters in the story, and this is reflected in their general inability or reluctance to engage in any physical activity whatsoever. Personality Shiro is generally known for being antisocial, and their words can come off as a bit harsh to those who are unfamiliar with them. They generally prefer to stay inside and mix different chemicals in an attempt to learn more about some relatively unknown solution, but they haven't had the best of luck in that regard. It also doesn't help that many people whom Shiro legitimately thought of as friends turned out to be people Shiro would never want to associate with anyway, just for the "there's only two genders" sentiment Shiro got absolutely sick of. They also really hate their chemistry being referred to as "magical", though that's something they have a bit more patience for. Trivia *Their last name kanji 境 sakai means boundary, while their first name kanji 白 shiro means white. *Their first name meaning explains their albinism. **Shiro is albino, very much like Danganronpa 2's Peko Pekoyama. *Shiro is one of two non-binary characters in Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies, the other being Toko Matsura. **By extension, they are one one of the few LGBT+ characters in the story, the others being Kanon Amari, Tomoe Shinkai, Ryo Shinobu, and Toko Matsura. *Shiro is asexual. References Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Alive Category:LGBT Characters Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Chemist